Everybody Loves AGK's Lack Of Friends
Everybody Loves AGK's Lack Of Friends is the 47th episode of Everybody Hates Angry German Kid and the first episode since Everybody Hates Judgement Day. Plot ♫For the first time in forever...♫ Leopold Slikk's only friend, Jake Randolf, dumps him, so he looks out to find a new friend, who are just so-called "friends" who are revealed to already have friends, be bullies, dumb losers, tiny morons that nobody cares about, etc. Script Scene 1 After school, Leopold, lying by a tree, is encountered by Jake. *'JAKE RANDOLF': Leopold, I have sad news. *'LEOPOLD SLIKK': What the f**k is it?! *'JAKE RANDOLF': Today is finally the day I have to officially unfriend you. Leopold Silkk sheds a tear *'LEOPOLD SLIKK': Wh..What do you mean by this bulls**t?! *'JAKE RANDOLF': I mean, I'm no longer firends with you. Now I'm friends with The big smarty that everyone cares about. *'TBSTECA': Yo Jake! Want to go to a BIG amusement park with me? *'JAKE RANDOLF': Sure! Why not? Jake Randolf then follows TBSTECA to his limo *'LEOPOLD SILKK': Oh... s**t... Scene 2 Leopold, with half of his shirt coated in booze, lays down on his desk, also filled with booze bottles. *'LEOPOLD': This is so f**king dumb! How could I lose my only friend, even if it never happened to me since the first time I met him?! Harold talks, but is off-screen *'HAROLD': Son, stop yelling s**t out or I'll beat your ***! *'LEOPOLD': F**k off! *'HAROLD': Fine, but next time, you won't be so lucky! Anyway, why find a new-*** friend?! *'LEOPOLD': I'm working on it! *'HAROLD': I know! Leopold closes his door *'LEOPOLD': Think positive... Think positively! I know! I'll meet some other kids and be friends with them! Scene 3 The next day at recess, Leopold meets Annoying Orange. *'LEOPOLD': Hey... some... orange with face? Can I be your friend? *'ANNOYING ORANGE': Sorry, but I have other friends! Annoying Orange does his signature laugh *'LEOPOLD': (sigh) Can't you please stop this s**t already?! *'ANNOYING ORANGE': (mockingly) What's that? I can't hear you over my laughing! The next minute, Leopold sees a Toad. *'LEOPOLD': Hey Toad, wanna be friends? *'STMTNCA': Umm... no thank you. STMTNCA runs off, but is stopped by TBSTECA. *'TBSTECA': Oh, look at you! You're so small as h**l and a numbskull so much that nobody cares 'bout you! TBSTECA laughs along with the bullies *'LEOPOLD': What the... Leopold sees Jake laughing with the bullies *'LEOPOLD': I... I've been betrayed! This can't be happening! Scene 4 Cut to Leopold's room. This time, it's in ruins. Not even his computer can be recognized. Leopold is seen, but crying. *'LEOPOLD': Jake has secretly betrayed me! I'm in ruins now! I can't find another friend! Not even positive thinking can help anymore! *'HAROLD' (O.S.): Try the f**k again, or I'll ram you with my car once you get out of school! It's even worse than my usual beatings, but it hurts more, you f**king ***hole! *'LEOPOLD': Fine, you b***h! *'HAROLD' (O.S.): Okay, you p***y! Scene 5 The next day after that day, Leopold meets Jake again. *'LEOPOLD': Please! I don't want to be left without friends! *'JAKE': I can't! I have to duel him in a brutal battle if you want me to be friends with you again! *'TBSTECA': Yah wanna fight me, mate, so you can be his friends again?! TBSTECA gets hit by a red scissor-looking katana with a white handle that came flying out of nowhere *'LEOPOLD': Huh? Leopold quickly looks back to see a shadowy figure looking like a woman, only for it to disappear in a matter of a second *'LEOPOLD': I must be dreaming... *'JAKE': Are you okay? Anyway, I'll be your friend again. *'LEOPOLD': Oh, thank you very f**king much! Scene 6 After school, Leopold and Jake are seen walking out of the school. *'LEOPOLD': You know, that black figure saved both you and me. *'JAKE': I know. And-- Jake quickly looks at a car driving towards Leopold *'JAKE': Look out! Jake runs from the car, but Leopold wasn't lucky *'LEOPOLD': Ouch! Aah! The driver is revealed to be Harold *'HAROLD': I told ya so, you b***h! The driver continues ramming Leopold until he is knocked out cold. GAME OVER Trivia *A scene that reveals the shadowy figure has been deleted because the director didn't want her to debut too early before the next season. This has been unfound until 3 years later. The deleted scene reveals the shadowy figure as Ryuko Matoi, overhearing the 3 teens and then throwing her scissor-blade at TBSTECA. *This is the first time Leopold and Harold use significantly more profanity. Category:Episodes